


Moving On

by mrs_d



Series: Tumblr Fics [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (and how much it sucks), M/M, Online Dating, Samtember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_d/pseuds/mrs_d
Summary: “I still believe in love. A lot,” Sam insisted. Sarah cocked an eyebrow, but didn’t interrupt. “That’s why I’m giving up on dating. Effective immediately.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for Day 2 of Samtember 2016.

“Nope. I give up,” Sam said again, this time setting his empty glass down on the table for emphasis.

Sarah tsked. “You can’t,” she protested. Around them the bar was lively, but they were in a corner booth, and Sam could tell that she was slurring her words, just a little. “I refuse to let my little brother give up on love.”

“I’m not giving up on love,” Sam said, as the waitress caught his eye. He pointed down at his glass, and she nodded. “Just on dating.”

Sarah waved a hand dismissively. “Same thing.”

“Not even remotely,” said Sam.

He smiled when the waitress brought him a fresh gin and tonic, but he pushed it aside as soon as she left and leaned across the table towards his sister. He’d announced his decision to stop dating more than half as a joke, since he knew it would push Sarah’s buttons, but now he found he was serious; each declaration felt more honest than the last.

It was probably the booze.

“I still believe in love. A lot,” he insisted. Sarah cocked an eyebrow, but didn’t interrupt. “That’s why I’m giving up on dating. Effective immediately.”

“How do you think you’ll find love if you don’t date?” Sarah asked skeptically. “Is there some magic formula I know nothing about?”

Sam shrugged. He hadn’t really thought that through, but it felt right to say, “I’m just gonna put myself out there more. Wait and see.”

Sarah shook her head. “I wish I had your confidence,” she muttered into her glass as she polished off the last of her margarita.

“You can have my exes,” Sam offered. “That might convince you.”

Sarah snorted. “Sweetie, I don’t think any of your exes would want me.”

“Hey, John was bi,” Sam argued.

“John was _gross_ ,” Sarah countered. “Guy thought laundry was optional.”

Sam tilted his head — he really couldn’t disagree. But it was too bad. John had seemed great at first, they’d made it to date number three. That was when Sam had leaned close and realized that the stain from where someone had spilled a drink on him a week ago was still there on his sleeve, smelling sickly sweet and sour after six days.

Sam had faked food poisoning so he could go home early, and broke up with him via text message less than twenty-four hours later.

“Maybe you just need to stop dating online,” Sarah went on. She’d acquired a new margarita at some point in the last few minutes and was now fiddling with its bright pink umbrella. “I mean, most of the people on those sites are just lonely losers, and—” She looked up sharply. “Not that— not _you_ , of course, I didn’t—”

Sam laughed. “It’s okay, I know what you meant.” He clinked his glass against Sarah’s and sipped at his cold, tangy gin. “And you’re not wrong.”

 _I’ve got the dick pics to prove it_ , he almost added, but he didn’t think Sarah would go for that kind of crude talk.

“I am a bit lonely,” he admitted instead. “Sometimes.”

“I know,” Sarah said, giving him a soft smile across the table. “Believe it or not, I can read you pretty well, little brother. I know it hasn’t been easy, coming out here to DC after... everything.”

“You can say his name, Sarah,” Sam told her quietly.

“Okay. After Riley,” Sarah said pointedly. “I know how much he meant to you.”

Sam nodded. The ache was still there, if he looked for it, which sometimes he did. But on the whole, things were better. He was better. That was why he’d started dating in the first place — it was a sign to himself, to the universe, that he was moving on.

“I’m okay,” Sam reassured her. “I’m moving on,” he repeated out loud.

“I know you are, Sammy,” Sarah said. She sniffed, then drew a deep breath. “But your guy’s out there, you know, somewhere, and you’re not gonna find him unless you look.”

Sam chuckled. “I’ll keep looking,” he promised her. “Just not on OK Cupid anymore.”

“Right,” said Sarah, nodding. “That site’s good if you’re looking for dick, but otherwise...”

Sam’s mouth dropped open. He couldn’t help it. “Sarah Louise,” he scolded.

Sarah giggled. Sam could practically feel the heat radiating off her plum-dark cheeks, but she shrugged and just kept laughing.

“What?” she said, clearly trying for innocent and not at all succeeding. “Come on,” she said, and she got to her feet. “I bet you I can find a guy to dance with before you do.”

“Oho,” Sam replied, grinning at the challenge. “You’re on, sis.”


End file.
